Talk:GNMA-0001V Regnant
Regnant's Fangs Is it really just capable of piercing? I remember 00 Raiser dodging beam attacks from different directions when it was engaging against Regnant's fangs.Bronx01 15:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : I went over that seen in S2 E23http://gundam00dubbed.webs.com/apps/videos/videos/view/prev?channel_id=831394&from_id=5004599 and while there is a lot of flak all around 00 Raiser, It seems like its all coming from CBS Celestial Being. :: It looks kinda off being from Celestial Being's gun turrets. Was there a written confirmation that Regnant's fangs can only pierce? Bronx01 16:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: There was no written statements that says its pierce only, nor has any Fangs in the series be known not to have the ability to shoot beams. Looking back at the FINAL PRECREDIT scene, I find it extremely unlike it came from CB's turrets, mainly because of the angle and speed of the shots. The angles the shots came from were extremely, well.....crossed. Considering the distance of the CB turrets compared to 00, not to mention they're position its impossible for them to fire from such an opposite angle with each others, with such accuracy and with such speed the shots came pretty close to hitting 00. Not to mention, considering that the Fangs were actually SURROUNDING 00 at this point of time, so they're your first choice of obvious suspects. It also heps that the beams fired were orange, and the CB Small GN Laser Turrets fire yellow colored beams. :::I would put the pictures and show a pic by pic analysis, but I'm too lazy to record the pics, host them, then upload it here again.-SonicSP 21:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I know I'm very late to this post, but I agree that it appears they can fire beams. Unfortunately, there are no frames of a beam coming directly from any of the fangs, but seeing as it occurs directly after the fangs are launched, it strongly implies that the fangs are firing at 00 Raiser. Also, when they are first launched, there is clearly a port on the underside of each "finger" which is likely to be a barrel of a beam gun. I uploaded pictures to support this. Also, what do we take from the Gundam Extreme Vs. games where the Regnant can fire beams from the Fang docks when the fangs are launched. I know games are not considered canon, so I'm assuming we take nothing from it. Diseasicon (talk) 15:18, June 8, 2014 (UTC) beamfang1.jpg beamfang2.jpg beamfang3.jpg beamfang4.jpg Beam Bending System!? Guys: I don't know about you, but that has got to be the least unprofessional thing listed as an ability. I'm going to strike that unless someone gives me something more definitive. Taikage - trying to rule the world without a Pinky 01:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I have a theory about this "beam bending" system. Beam sabers use a positron field to contain GN particles in the form of a blade. Perhaps the Regnant is equiped with a system based on this principle: Beam fired surrounded by positron field (around, like a cylinder shape to prevent GN particles from randomly stopping), enemy dodges, positron field manipulated to change particle beam shape to follow target. Thinking about it, this system might (just my theory) have been developed from data stolen from CB's Raiser System (Raiser Sword) because the Raiser system also handels large beam weapons (although a saber in this case but it's possible). Also perhaps for a different name: "Beam control system"? "Targeted and firi....Where'd he go?" Wingstrike 08:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds interesting, but I would have to say no on the Raiser part. They didn't get the data on the Raiser System until the near end of the show, Regnant can earlier in the show. So it technically doesn't work given the time factor. -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 08:55, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :: ::True, to be honest I came up with the stolen 0 Raiser tech while writing it, so that bit's a little ad hoc. ::So are we renaming the "beam bending" system? ::"Targeted and firi....Where'd he go?" Wingstrike 09:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I vote to remove it. It likely has a system, but its not our place to say that. And this is not a case where we have many different suits displaying the same ability. For all we know its an ability intergrated into the beam cannon. We have too much "unofficial systems" already in my book. :::My theory is that it uses GN Fields to bend it. A lot of times, beams coming into contact with the field bend them to a different angle. Its possible to deploy GN Field at range as shown with the 00 Seven Sword. With that being said, creating systems out of thin air is not a good idea, especially in this case when we have very little comparison. :::Realistically speaking, mobile suits are super complex machines. A single beam rifle will have many different systems in it doing many different micro-level things. While bending beams is a big deal, we can't really go out and outline every single ability as a system. A mentioned saying that Regnant can bend beams will make imaginations of the readers fill the gap that there is a system in there that does it. Its not like saying it has a beam bending system on the list will do anything to enrich the article other than adding a new line to the infobox anyways. -SuperSonicSP 10:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::But the beam doesn't curve, it turns always at 45 degree angles from the episodes I saw. The bending of the beam itself reminds me of the S Gundams reflector incoms where they could bend a beam a certain way. So maybe there's some kind of incom-like system in the Regnant to allow it to bend the beam?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 16:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I still believe, given current known 00 universe tech that it's a positron field that bends the field. GN fields can't be generated at such a distance and there has been no sign of any fields when the beam bends. Can't consider incom-type tech yet, need to read up on it. :::"Targeted and firi....Where'd he go?" Wingstrike 21:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, GN Fields being genereated at a distance is already possible in-universe. Its was done with the 00 Seven Sword equipment; more specifically it's an ability of the GN Buster Sword II according to the 00V profile. One of the practicalities of it was for usage of protecting other allies by fielding distant GN Field so we do have an in universe example of just a long range field control. ::::Regarding this issue, I recall the 2nd Mechanics book vaguely mentioned it was related to GN Fields. However the translator was not fully confidant in the translation and cannot pinpoint which is the specific meaning, which is why I have not treated it as a fact. Here's the link to the original post http://z11.invisionfree.com/gundam00/index.php?showtopic=640&view=findpost&p=4778285. ::::In any case, the main points of my theory rely on the similarness between the focal point bending as well witht he focused bending seen on GN Fields. I dont think its a normal GN field though. Likely a slightly different specialised GN Field meant to take advantage of the fact that they can deflect beams. Of course, everything we are discussing are just our fan theories though. ::::I wrote this in a very complex post in Animesuki once, it can be found herehttp://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?p=2817553#post2817553. The Figure 5 picture is especially interesting; since we can see an "orange effect" near the beam just as it bends. Could be just a coincidental stylish animation thing, but its interesting nevertheless. As I said, its all just fan theory at this point in time.-SuperSonicSP 05:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Read your post, good point. But I do still think we should rename it to something more formal (even if it is fan based name). ::::"Targeted and firi....Where'd he go?" Wingstrike 16:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Drive Count Is there a source for the drive count? Visual cone numbers can be deceiving (Alvatore, Masurao, Arche and Raphael are some examples), and I can't seem to remember it being resolved at first thought. Mobile armors are especially prone to this. Though I think 00N references Regnant when talking about Regnant and other Innovator's MA, so we can confirm it being a minimum of two but not two specifically. Assuming what I've said above about the "two number specifically" not being confirmed is true (because my memory can fail me), I really think we should make it "2++". It covers a more accurate range of what we know it to have. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 01:08, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Irony and Louise Considering that Louise built up a hatred for Gundams up to the point of her piloting the Regnant, would it be considered ironic that the Regnant she piloted has a Gundam's face? --Falloutghoul (talk) 16:39, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, pretty much. And she was a generous contributor too.-SuperSonicSP (talk) 07:33, November 19, 2013 (UTC)